regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 031
]] Map by Thomas George Newman ]] Recap Day 81 Qualneer and Michelle walk around the Solstace, trying to find a good spot to build or buy a house. They decide on either the old quarter or library quarter. The innkeeper at "The Travelers's Oasis" recommends they talk with Mace Drognon, a property owner. Qualneer and Michelle goes to meet with Mace in his office in the Old Quarter. Mace shows the two around the Old Quarter, showing them buildings he is trying to sell. Qualneer wants a property on the edge of the cliff, but they already have tenants. Qualneer wants to buy out the tenants, but Mace is reluctant to give out information of his tenants. He says he'll talk with the leaseholders tonight if Qualneer is serious. The cost however is far outside Qualneer's budget. Qualneer and Michelle then head to the Library Quarter and talks with some locals about available properties or empty lots. Once they choose a empty plot, Michelle arranges to meet with the Sunblade at the empty land that night. Qualneer asks about getting ownership of the land, and tries to pay Sunblade off with the leather favor from the Goldsmith's Union. Sunblade is disgusted with the leather favor, saying their favors have no value here. Qualneer then says he is falling in the favor that Sunblade owes him. The Sunblade insists that Qualneer build his new house out of sandstone using a Geomancer. Day 82 Qualneer and Michelle go meet their new neighbours, the Rosegroves, and the warehouse on the other side. They find out that Mace Drognon owns the warehouse. Day 85 Michelle goes meet with The Sunblade in his office in the Sandstone Tower. The property is now Qualneer's. Michelle asks about the Geomancer. The places to find a Geomancer are in the Dwarven Lands or in the Underdark. Michelle has been to the underdark before, she stayed in to the underground brass city of Xixsis for a year, where she learned Undercommon. After getting supplies, Michelle and Sunblade meet up with Qualneer. Sunblade reveals they can head into the underdark directly from Solstace instead of heading east. He leads them to the hollow Ivory Tower attached to the Library. They head down the spiral staircase into the dark, with the Sunblade lighting the way with his helmet lighting up. On the way down they pass a half dozen stone doors that appear to have no way of opening. They eventually stop at one of the doors. Sunblade deals with the door in some way that Qualneer doesn't notice, and opens the way. It leads to a a dark field, a sandstone ground that appears endless and soundless. Qualneer marks the ground with chalk as he travels. Some hours of travelling in the dark, the come to a wooden bridge that spans a chasm of darkness. Qualneer drops a coin, and it takes 2 seconds for him to hear a splash. They cross the bridge without incident. Sunblade leads them to a 20 foot wide passageway with a 40 foot ceiling. The stone is now a grey-black instead of sandstone. Eventually they find a tight spiral staircase and head down. The staircase ends at a corridor, which leads to another salty field, this one a black salt. They keep walking for several more hours. The party hear noises of Grimlocks. They surround the party and 5 of them attack and 5 hold back. The party fight back. Then 6 more Grimlocks arrive, one of them mounted on a bipedal creature. 4 Grimlocks are killed before Sunblade is knocked out. Michelle tries a colorspray, but the Grimlocks appear immune. Qualneer kills another. With half their numbers gone, the Grimlocks back off into the dark. Qualneer stabilises the Sunblade. Qualneer and Michelle are left alone with the unconcious Knight of Solstace in the middle of the dark void of the Underdark. Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Qualneer Episodes